fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dym Gorod
The Smoke City Dym Gorod, ''also known as the ‘Smoke City’, is a city that once stood on the northern edge of Russia, near the Laptev Sea. The city was only named after its discovery in 1902, from ancient texts and other artifacts by geologists. Further evidence of the city comes from a soil analysis that showed a high concentration of ash and soot. Archeologists believe the city is one of the earliest examples of civilization, and possibly existed in the same time period as Ancient Egypt. It is unknown whether or not the city had a name, but it is clear from human fossil remains and tools that humans had once gathered and lived in the area. Archeologists believe that the “smoke” came from the inhabitants constant burning of wood and charcoal to keep warm. In addition, it is theorized by some that they also started fires for religious ceremonies, but clear evidence has not been documented. 'Dym Gorod Conspiracy Theory' ''Dym Gorod is currently at the scrutiny of conspiracy theorists who do not believe in its existence. The theory is that the Russian government started the myth of a city “clocked in ash” to compete with being the oldest civilization known to man. It is hypothesized that the evidence presented was forged by the archeologists who published their findings, due to the fact that every archeologist who has discovered evidence is of Russian descent. In 1940, the Prime Minister denied the allegations of conspiracy. When asked to submit evidence to the press, he declared that it was unnecessary, making theorists more skeptical. Since the Cold War, many of the documents and artifacts pertaining to Dym Gorod have been lost, and the Smoke City has mostly been forgotten. Modern Theory and Scrutiny Many researchers today believe Dym Gorod most likely did exist. Research and exploration have been done on the region, but the size of the civilization was probably extremely exaggerated by the Russian government. It has also been noted that the artifacts found were likely of an earlier era, but because physical evidence has been lost, researchers could not confirm. Russia has also publically denied their participation in the fabrication of evidence. The estimated size of Dym Gorod is about the size of Vatican City, but the estimated population is unknown. The Smoke City has also become scrutinized by the government of Egypt who has claimed it was a “completely fabricated myth.” In 2016, the President of Egypt further added, “Russian scientists should lose their jobs for perpetuating the myth of a city covered in smoke.” Many other diplomats, in support of the Egyptian government, have stated, “They Russia have lied about its details before, it is likely they are still lying now.” Despite protests, it is widely accepted that the Smoke City once existed. Many supporters of its existence compare its non-believers to “flat-earthers.” Finally, after the President of Egypt’s public denouncement of Russia, archeologists have scrambled the site where the city was once believed to be in order to search for more remains of the city. Nicholas Tran